


There ain't a word in this world that describes you

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Series: Stern des Südens [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: “Kenapa kau memandangiku terus?”





	There ain't a word in this world that describes you

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> © The Script

 

 

Mats menaruh piring berisi kentang tumbuk dan telur yang menjadi sarapannya kali ini di meja yang baru diisi oleh Thomas Müller. Ia sengaja menghindari meja yang lebih ramai karena sedang menginginkan ketenangan, ia ogah menjadi objek _snapgram_ -nya David atau Franck yang akan mengomentari porsi sarapannya seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Arturo dan Niklas. Mats menggumamkan sapaan selamat pagi pada wakil kapten Bayern satu itu ketika menarik kursi di hadapannya, yang dibalas singkat oleh Thomas yang juga sedang sibuk menyantap sarapannya sendiri.  
  
Ia bilang ingin ketenangan, tetapi Thomas yang sedang makan di hadapannya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mengajaknya bicara membuatnya menyempatkan diri melirik lelaki itu dengan penasaran. Di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah makanan, Mats memperhatikan Thomas yang tumben-tumbenan sedang kalem dan tidak mengeluarkan lelucon atau tawa menjengkelkannya yang biasa.  
  
Jika sedang diam, Thomas tidak terlihat terlalu menyebalkan. Ia punya senyum yang selalu terlihat seperti seringaian yang akan membawamu pada masalah, dan sepasang gigi taring yang kelihatan tajam itu akan muncul ketika ia mengeluarkan _evil laugh_ -nya. Mats sudah kehilangan hitungan berapa kali mendapati Thomas menertawakannya dan menjadikannya bahan lelucon, tetapi ia juga menyadari bahwa tawa menyebalkan itu adalah jenis suara yang sanggup ia dengarkan seharian.  
  
“Kenapa kau memandangiku terus?”  
  
Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Mats seakan sadar dari lamunannya akan Thomas dan buru-buru menunduk untuk memandang piringnya yang tinggal setengah. Ia mengeluarkan tawa gugup. “Apa? Siapa yang memandangimu?”  
  
Thomas meliriknya dengan ujung mata. “Kau, Mats.”  
  
“ _Mind you_ , aku sedang mengecek James dan Rudy di meja seberang.” Balas Mats defensif sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah meja seberang. “Bagaimana kalau mereka bertengkar lagi?”  
  
Thomas mengangkat alis tinggi, memberinya pandangan tidak percaya. Tetapi akhirnya pemain bernomor punggung 25 itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk untuk mendapati James dan Rudy tengah berbagi meja di seberang mereka. James Rodriguez dan Sebastian Rudy, dua pemain yang bisa dibilang dua orang paling kalem di Bayern, beberapa hari lalu terlibat pertikaian saat latihan. Jarang sekali melihat mereka begitu agresif dan seakan siap berkelahi kapan pun seandainya tidak ditengahi Arjen dan Franck. Tetapi rasanya kekhawatiran Mats tidak masuk akal jika melihat di meja itu James dan Rudy tengah tertawa, entah membicarakan apa, dengan Javi dan Thiago yang sepertinya menjadi perantara mereka berdua.  
  
Thomas mengerutkan kening, ia kembali pada posisinya dan menatap Mats dengan ekspresi geli. “Mats, jika aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan berpikir sekarang kau sedang salah tingkah.”  
  
Gagasan itu sangat absurd dan membuat Mats secara otomatis mendengus keras. “Aku? Salah tingkah? Karena kau? Pft.” Ia mengibaskan tangan, seakan menganggap ide dirinya salah tingkah karena seorang Thomas Müller adalah hal paling aneh yang ia dengar. “Jangan bercanda.”  
  
Thomas hanya mengangkat bahu cuek, ia kembali fokus pada makanan di piringnya sambil membalas ringan, “Kau tahu, itu bisa menjadi _ThoMats Challenge_ selanjutnya.”  
  
“Apa?”  
  
 _ThoMats Challenge_ , tantangan yang diawali karena kebodohannya menjatuhkan kopi yang sukses dijadikan _meme_ oleh seluruh dunia. Itu seperti mempermalukan diri sendiri, tetapi belakangan ia menyadari _challenge_ yang dilakukannya dengan Thomas menjadi hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu.  
  
“ _The Nervous Game_! Kita harus membuat masing-masing dari kita salah tingkah!”  
  
 _What the fuck_ ….? Thomas selalu penuh dengan ide buruk dan Mats selalu dibuat pusing untuk menyaring kelakuannya yang aneh-aneh.  
  
“Thomas…. apa lagi yang kau tonton di YouTube?”  
  
Thomas tertawa, suara menjengkelkan itu akhirnya terdengar lagi pagi ini. Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Mats, “Ini akan menyenangkan.”  
  
Dan Mats hanya bisa memandangnya dengan rahang nyaris jatuh.  
  
Thomas memang seperti itu, tidak bisa ditebak dan pergerakannya akan membuatmu takjub sendiri, baik itu di dalam maupun di luar lapangan. Ia bukan yang paling kuat secara fisik, postur tubuhnya bahkan tidak kelihatan fit untuk atlet sepak bola ideal, tetapi ia selalu tahu apa yang ia lakukan di atas lapangan. Ia bisa melihat ruang, ia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan, ia tahu ke mana harus menendang bola, ia tahu ke mana harus bergerak bahkan tanpa bola sekalipun di kakinya.  
  
Ia adalah enigma untuk Mats Hummels.  
  
“Kau masih memandangiku.”  
  
Mats mengeluarkan tawa dengan nada rendah, kali ini tidak menyangkalnya.  
  
 _Karena kau luar biasa._

 

 


End file.
